Soul
by Mark 42
Summary: The Mark 42 is by far the most advanced A.I. on the planet, more so than J.A.R.V.I.S. but after an argument with Elsa it doubts itself, to the point where it rattles it to its core.


**Set after the events of Iron Freeze by Wynter Is Coming who I give A HUGE AMOUNT OF CREDIT TO, for being the voices (dialog Duh) and for supporting me through this. CHECK OUT HER STUFF NOW. The characters of Evie and Juliette also by Wynter. Elsa Belongs to Disney as well as the Avengers and the body of Mark 42 (comic book version) I only gave the suit a personality and character.**

Mark 42 POV:  
The more I grow the more I become a self aware I begin to question more and more am I just a machine, a piece of equipment for Mister Stark to wear. The people I was programmed to protect, do I just do because of my programming, or is it something more. I keep replaying the my argument with Elsa over and over again in my data banks, I scolded her for her stupid actions I SCOLDED HER FOR HER NOT THINKING ABOUT HERSELF, I SCOLDED…. I stopped as I realized that my repolser was activating, full power.  
Emotions I was not programmed with them, the longer and Longer I am left online, the stronger they get, they are dangerous for a machine to have, now I know I won't become like SKYNET, but I fear that it might cause me to harm the very I was programmed to protect not just physically but mentally. I think it would better just to show you.  
Activating memory file 345654333571.  
No one's POV:  
Elsa: Are you mad that I took Mark 2 out?  
Mark 42: well It wasn't the smartest choice you really should have waited for me of Tony, it would have been better if I was there to autopilot myself a few times with you in me to learn the controls.  
Elsa: Oh...  
Mark 42: What do you mean oh you could have hurt yourself severely; I may be a machine that's only a few years old, but looks like I have to be the mature one just so you don't kill yourself.  
Elsa: Just because I did one stupid thing does not give you the right to lecture me!  
Mark 42: Yes I do as I said somehow I began life all of what just before Evie was born, yet you are older than my creator, you should know better.  
Elsa: ...  
Mark 42: That's what I thought.  
Elsa: You shouldn't be lecturing me when YOU weren't there to save Evie!  
Mark 42: As I said to Evie countless times I was receiving upgrades, If I didn't I would only put her in more DANGER, remember I started life as a Rush Job piece of equipment !, Highly UNSTABLE, but even then I am programmed to protect anyone with the Stark Blood Line... including you.  
Elsa: Tony said you were stable enough to at least beat the living crap out of her captors!  
Mark 42: I sorry but do you even know about any part of any of my A.I. and it wasn't even that, have you seen a repolser malfunction, I doubt, you do, you don't even know my basic design parameters, Miss I'll try a borderline piece of military hardware without even learning that it was only the second prototype that was not in use for a reason.  
Elsa :...

Evie: He got you there Aunt Elsa!

Elsa: Why are you here?  
Mark 42: Finally somebody who agrees with me, I'm only saying this to protect you, it's in my programming to protect you. To: I also have to say I almost find you to be like a sister to me, albeit young one with your behavior.  
Elsa; But I should be the one protecting the family, I'M the oldest!

Evie: Elsa... We don't need protecting... We're the Avengers!

Mark 42: You may be the oldest and have Ice powers but I am combat oriented exoskeleton designed to take down any threat, plus I have to say thanks to my programming I'm more logical than you.  
Mark 42: Evie that might be true but you are still only a child.  
Elsa: Tony made me a suit, remember?  
Mark 42: Yes but do you honestly know all the inn's and out's of it, and if remember correctly that's still on the holographic design board, I should know I'm assisting in its creation, though after this I can walk you through its blueprints.  
Mark 42: Evie, you're still to young you must be of the age of your father's favorite hobby.  
Elsa: Uhm.. I may not be as smart as you or Tony, but.. I can still kick A**  
Evie: I'm freaking... *Stops to think of what she was going to say* Never mind.  
Mark 42: Oh really can you be shot at by missile's, Gatling guns, machine guns, tank rounds, survive lava like heat, the turbine fans of the Hellicarrier, or even a duplicate of yourself, I think not. I should also mention Thor's Hammer  
Elsa: I've been hit by Thor's hammer...  
Mark 42: But can you survive anything else I've mentioned, without your powers, because I can survive that without energy shields or weapons.  
Elsa: no...  
Mark 42: Not to sound Immature, but I win.  
Elsa: You stupid piece of tin!  
Mark 42: You know that is incorrect Elsa, I created out of the patented Stark Gold Titanium Composite Alloy with a 5% mix of adamantium coated in the fire proof material known as nomex inside and out for the outer shell, with an inner shell primary made memory metals and carbon fiber both of which also have titanium in them also coated in nomex. Though me and tony are thinking of improving more on this design to keep you safe.  
Elsa: So? You're not a human being!  
Mark 42: Oh so because I am a machine I don't matter all, is that the case.  
Tony: DON'T SPEAK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!  
Elsa: It's true Tony!  
Mark 42: It might be true but the way your acting, even though I am made of medal and wires, I have more of a soul isn't that right Ice Queen, and I'm not referring to your powers, and thank you Tony I knew the only the person who created me would treat me more than fancy calculator, unlike everybody else here.  
Elsa: I... *Tears fill in eyes*  
Tony: Uhm...  
Mark 42: That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me I'll plug myself in, after all I am JUST a machine. (Walks off)

Activating Security File.

Elsa: Silently cries*  
Tony: *doesn't know what to do*  
Evie: Wow... did that just happen?  
Bruce: Elsa... Are you okay?  
Elsa: DO I LOOK OKAY!?  
Bruce: You've been acting weird for a long time.  
Elsa: I've been acting normal! *Walks out*  
Juliette: Bruce... I think you need to talk to her.  
Steve: Or at least try and calm her down.  
Clint: Crazy woman!  
Natasha: She... Is... Never mind.

Mark 42 POV

End file.  
Reliving that was harder than I thought it was, I feel like such an A**. But how could I, I'm not supposed to have emotions; I'm not supposed to have thoughts outside of protecting them, or assisting Tony in combat.  
My logical part of me, my base programming wanted to calm her down, but some alien code which is just programming itself is telling me to defend myself and telling me I have the right to do so. Because of that I am afraid and that makes me dangerous, yet at the same time it almost, makes me human.  
On observation it is noted that people who love each other sometimes say horrible things at one another, is that what happened I do not know.  
All I know is in that moment despite all my calculations and coding, I was wrong she does have a soul, and I just a malfunctioning machine, or am I.


End file.
